Here Without You
by Danna Malfoy
Summary: Eles na guerra, elas presas num mundo em que ninguém se conhece...E para pior, eles estão uns sem os outros...


Olá! Há quanto tempo não punha nada aqui, não é verdade? Espero que gostem e nem peço por reviwes, porque, tal como eu, vêm as pessoas a pedirem, mas não escrevem nada, não é? Bom, adeus... A Cat que Escreveu o final...eu tinha outro...  
  
Bjs.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Here Without You  
  
Um ano desde que partiram para aquela maldita guerra. Não chegariam as mortes já assistidas, as percas, os dias perdidos a rezar pela saúde daqueles que estavam a lutar? Ela bem queria ter ido para a guerra. Não fora uma das melhores a DCAT e no Clube de Duelos para nada. As pessoas ressentiam-se cada vez mais, não havia ninguém nas ruas e quando havia, não existia qualquer alegria. As crianças não pediam feijões-de-todos-os-sabores, nem vassouras, nem gelados...  
  
Todas as pessoas estavam de coração gelado. Todas as famílias tinham alguém na guerra. Todas tinham perdido alguém querido, conhecidos... Haveria alguma luz? Ela andava naquelas ruas abandonadas, nenhuma alma viva. Ruas negras e solitárias. Lojas, cafés e bares todos fechados. Apenas as luzes que serviam para dar um pouco de luz a essas ruas estavam abertas... Eram aos milhares...Apesar de estar num bairro bruxo, estes não dispensavam de luz nocturna, apesar de não serem iguais às dos Muggles. Bom, o que mais importava era que emanavam um calor, mas o estranho era que ela estava gelada. Tanta luz, tanto calor dados por aquelas luzes e mesmo assim estava gelada.  
  
Chegou finalmente ao pequeno apartamento que dividia com a namorada do irmão. Cumprimentou-a e deitou-se logo em seguida. Que mania irritante!!! Tinha sempre que a proteger, e agora ela nem sequer sabia onde ele estava, quanto mais se estava vivo. Ele podia estar mesmo na porta de casa, como no país vizinho, como noutro continente, ou mesmo noutro mundo...  
  
Sonhou com ele. Foi um sonho tão bonito. Ele dizia-lhe para não se preocupar, porque ele estava vivo e que em breve acabaria com a guerra. Voltaria para ela... Ele era tudo para ela...  
  
A hundred days had made me older since the last time that I saw  
  
Your pretty face  
  
A thousand lights had made me colder and I don't think I can  
  
Look at this the same  
  
But all the miles had separate  
  
They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face  
  
De que serviam agora os livros? Os livros nunca dizeram nas suas páginas amarelas como lidar com a saudade, a dor... Havia textos a falar sobre esses sentimentos, mas nunca como lidar com eles. Ela passava dias à volta dos livros, esperando encontrar qualquer coisa acerca disso. A sua dependência dos livros era ridícula, como diria ele.   
  
Quando não estava a ler, estava com a mente vazia. Tentava não pensar nele. Pensar que ele poderia estar morto, ferido... Por mais que tentasse afastar esses sonhos eles acabavam sempre por vir. O que ela poderia fazer a esse respeito? Já tentara não dormir!   
  
Ali estavam elas. As namoradas dos dois melhores combatentes da Guerra contra Voldemort, sozinhas, num apartamento, quando só tinham vontade de lutar. Sentir o cheiro a suor e do sangue deles...   
  
Todas as noites esperava por ele, até altas horas. E se ele aparecesse, tocasse à porta e ninguém ouvisse? Sorrindo da sua própria estupidez, Hermione foi para a cama. Eles não iam aparecer, ou iam?  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight it's only you and me  
  
Uma leve poeira levantara-se, graças ao vento que se fazia sentir, naquelas ruas escuras de Hogsmead. Pessoas andavam cada vez mais apressadas, à medida que o vento aumentava a sua velocidade, fechando os seus casacos, puxando mais os gorros e apertando mais os seus cachecóis.   
  
Muitas delas olhavam-se com ansia. Quem não se conhecia em Hogsmead? Desejando trocar um simples "Olá", uma palavra de conforto, solidariedade, amor, amizade. Quem não desejava poder desabafar com alguém? Já ninguém confiava em ninguém...Nem nos namorados, maridos , filhos, pais, tios...  
  
As pessoas estavam cada vez mais saturadas da guerra, mas quem a tinha começado foram elas. Não acreditaram em Dumbledore , preferindo acreditar naquele idiota do Fudge, que fez tudo para abafar o regresso de Voldemort, protegendo o mundo prefeito que ele construíra. Esse mundo desabara, tal como ele.  
  
Raras pessoas tinham esperança de ainda assistir ao fim da guerra, mas à medida que os dias passavam, muitas delas esperavam, que a guerra estivesse mais perto do fim, para que os filhos, netos, pudessem viver em paz...  
  
The miles just keep rolling as the people either way to say  
  
hello  
  
I hear this life is overrated but I hope it gets better as we  
  
go  
  
Harry Potter, o Rapaz-que-Sobreviveu, nunca imaginara estar ali, num campo de Guerra. Quer dizer, imaginar, imaginava, sabia que mais tarde ou mais cedo esse dia chegaria, mas tinha que ser assim tão cedo? Sempre se perguntara de que valia a pena lutar?   
  
Pela paz, pelos familiares?   
  
Familiares, esses, não tinha qualquer um pelo qual valesse a pena arriscar a pele.   
  
Amor?   
  
Nunca o tinha encontrado. Que cego ele tinha sido. Nunca olhado para ela, vendo-a sempre como a irmãzinha do seu melhor amigo. Tinha sido um choque para ele quando tomou consciência que a amava-a.   
  
Enquanto estava no acampamento tentava pensar apenas nos Devoradores da Morte que já tinha morto. Tentar não significa conseguir. Ele não conseguia deixar de pensar nela. Nos seus cabelos ruivos, nos seus olhos castanhos.   
  
I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight girl it's only you and me  
  
Ronald Weasley planeava os últimos "acordes" do plano para invadirem o Quartel-General dos Devoradores da Morte. Pelo menos esperavam que aquele enorme castelo, negro, triste o fosse.   
  
Charlie e Bill Weasley estavam com ele, juntamente com mais algumas pessoas, mas o grande ausente era Harry Potter. Ronald tinha o proibido de entrar naquela reunião, porque Harry parecia esgotado. Não dormia e tinha grandes olheiras. Estava magro, tão magro que deixaria Ginny , Mrs. Weasley e Hermione escandalizadas.   
  
Sorriu ao imaginar a cara da namorada, ainda em Londres, se visse o companheiro. Encaminhou-se para a colina que havia perto do acampamento dos Aurores. Sentando-se no seu cume, olhava as estrelas, pensando em Hermione. Cada dia era cada vez mais complicado passar, segundos pareciam séculos e minutos milénios.   
  
Porque razão estava ele ali, quando podia estar nos braços dela? Numa guerra que nem sequer era dele. Era do Harry, o seu melhor amigo...Se morresse e Harry sobrevivesse, ele se sentiria culpado? E Hermione? Saberia ela que ele morreu a amá-la?  
  
Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
  
it get hard but it won't take away my love  
  
Foguetes. Elas ouviam foguetes, no meio da noite? Que motivo haveria para festejar? Estavam em guerra, por Merlin? Ginny ouviu um bater apressado na porta, e com muito custo levantou-se, calçou as pantufas em forma de abóboras e dirigiu-se à porta, abrindo-a.  
  
Era Mrs. Fine. Aquela velha chata! Mrs. Fine era a senhoria do prédio, caso quisessem saber... Com as voz muito lenta, perguntou-lhe se havia mais pelos do gato da Hermione entalados nas canalizações da casa dela. Ela disse que não, e disse que a Guerra tinha acabado. Voldemort estava morto. M-O-R-TO!   
  
Ginny sentiu-se com tonturas. Seria verdade? Estava a gozar, certo? Isso explicaria os foguetes. E para melhorar a situação, Mrs. Fine disse que os Sobreviventes voltariam hoje, para as famílias. O ponto de encontro seria à porta da Florish and Blotts. Ela agradeceu, fechando a porta e correu a ter com Hermione. Ela ia adorar saber.   
  
Vestidas com as primeiras peças de roupa que lhes apareceram à frente ( Ginny estava com calças roxas e uma camisola amarela, Hermione com uma saia roxa com camisola verde - alface) , elas dirigiram-se para a porta da Florish and Blotts   
  
I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight girl it's only you and me  
  
Era uma coisa inexplicável. Famílias reunidas outra vez... Pais que viam os seus filhos pela primeira vez, mães que viam os seus filhos... Um movimento de alegria à frente da Livraria do Beco Diagonal.   
  
Hermione e Ginny estavam a ficar desesperadas. Cada vez havia menos gente à espera de familiares. Talvez mortos... Seria o caso deles? Eles teriam morrido? Ginny encontrara os seus irmãos Charlie e Bill, perguntando-lhes, seguido de vários abraços e choros, se sabiam algo de Ron e Harry. A resposta de Charlie não fora animadora...  
  
- Na verdade, eu não vejo o Ron e o Harry desde que eles chegaram pela primeira vez ao nosso acampamento... Devem ter sido recambiados, mais tarde.  
  
Fred e George queriam ir ter com as filhas, recém - nascidas, Catarina e Joanne.   
  
Quando não havia mais ninguém à espera dos seus familiares, Hermione sentiu duas mãos cajeladas a taparem-lhe os seus olhos. O suave perfume a canela chegava-lhe às narinas e ouviu a sua grossa voz, a sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido.  
  
- Adivinha quem é...  
  
- Ron?  
  
- Bingo!  
  
Hermione virou-se e abraçou o pescoço de Ron com toda a sua força. Sentiu lágrimas a chegarem-lhe aos olhos e deu um longo beijo a Ron. Com as testas coladas, Ron ouviu Ginny a chorar e, deixando Hermione, foi abraça-la. Ela chorou mais forte, soluçando, e perguntou por Harry, se ele estava morto.   
  
- E o Harry? Morreu? Diz-me a verdade Ron! POR MERLIN!!!DIZ-ME!!!!  
  
- Eu não estou morto! Queres livrar-te de mim tão assim tão rápido? - Ginny ouviu a voz de Harry atrás de si. Olhou, ainda com os braços de Ron a rodeá-la e viu-o na outra ponta da rua Beco Diagonal, a sorrir.  
  
Correu para ele, saltando-lhe para cima, rodeando-o com os braços e as pernas. Acabaram por cair, no meio de risos, deles e de Ron e Hermione.  
  
Foram para casa, onde naquela noite seriam apenas eles os quatro, quer dizer, não pensem coisas más, está bem? Cada casal no seu quarto, obviamente, mas tinham que conversar sobre tantas coisas? Novidades más e boas... E depois da conversa? O que viria?   
  
I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
  
but tonight girl it's only you and me  
  
Fosse o que fosse. Não seria nada que o tempo não pudesse resolver. E quanto tempo dura uma vida? O tempo que tinham passado separados seria justificado pelo tempo que viria, pelos filhos, pelos netos, por todo o amor e vida conjunta que teriam para viver... 


End file.
